Electrical fixture or luminary systems are generally known in the industry. General examples of such a system are indoor or outdoor lighting fixtures, of which there are several different styles. For example, some lighting fixtures may include single or multiple light bulbs as well as motion sensors which are configured to illuminate the lights when motion is detected in a predetermined area. An electrical junction box is oftentimes used to provide these fixtures with electrical power. These junction boxes generally are attached to a side of a building, and include hot (or live), neutral, and ground wires. When a junction box is used, the installer of the lighting fixture must properly couple this wiring from the junction box to the electrical fixture.
In certain configurations, it may be burdensome for the installer to connect the electrical wiring from the junction box to the lighting fixture. For example, the installer may have to hold the lighting fixture with one hand and connect the wiring from the fixture with their other hand. Because of this, there may be a limited amount of space for the installer work with when coupling the wiring. The electrical wiring may also be a predetermined length, again requiring the installer to work in limited space. Upon connecting the wiring from the junction box to the lighting fixture, the installer still must secure the lighting fixture to the junction box.